


Be Proud

by chickenyuujirou



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Biphobia :(, Bisexual Levy, Blushing, Crushes, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Feelings Realization, Ficlet Collection, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Making Up, OR IS IT, One-Sided Attraction, Partying, Pre-Relationship, Secret Relationship, Short, Sleepovers, Slight Internalized Homophobia, Supportive Gajeel, Supportive Lucy, Supportive Natsu, Translation Available, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, Unrequited Love, ftlgbtpride2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenyuujirou/pseuds/chickenyuujirou
Summary: “Why would it be weird? Don't be ashamed of yourself, be proud of who you like!”





	1. "Girls like girls like boys do, nothing new "

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Be Proud](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055725) by [MissCactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus)



> Written for the event I Take Pride In What I Am hosted by @ft-wwtdp on tumblr, I hope I'll be able to write for every prompts !  
> English is not my first language so if you see any mistake please tell me, so I can fix them.
> 
> Enjoy and Happy Pride month ♥

Hidden in the library of the guild, Wendy had just told Natsu and Gajeel that she liked Chelia. Then she had hidden her face in her hands, blushing and sobbing a little bit. The two men exchanged a worried glance before looking back at the girl.

“Wendy...” Natsu began. “Why are you crying?"

“Isn't it weird? That I like a... a... a girl.” She whispered, the tips of her ears completely red.

They thought about the way Kana spent her time glued to Mirajane, the way Lisanna and Juvia had gotten closer over the years and how Lucy and Erza took jobs and always tried to go together, without no one else. Gajeel sighed. He could understand why Wendy would think that way, but he had assumed that every member of Fairy Tail knew that they were a family that accepted everyone. He was the proof of the guild's weird acceptance.

Finally, Gajeel took one of Wendy's hand in his own as Natsu smiled at her.

“Why would it be weird? Don't be ashamed of yourself, be proud of who you like!” Natsu said.

 


	2. “Wonder if you even notice me”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm already late. Is it surprising ? Not really, no... I'll try to post more chapters so I can catch up !

Lisanna tried, she really did, but she always ended up staring at Juvia. They had gotten closer, she could say they were good friends, but she couldn't help wanting to be _more_. Yet she knew that Juvia barely thought about her, meanwhile she spent most of her time at the guild hall hoping that she'd look her way, just once.

But all she could see was Juvia staring lovingly at Grey. So she sighed, smiling at her sister when she sent her a worried look.

She began to chat with Mirajane to reassure her, never noticing the blushing Juvia that looked shyly at her, shushing a teasing Lucy.

 


	3. “I’ve got the girls on my mind all the time”

Kana was sitting on one of the table, staring at Mirajane who was behind the counter, chatting happily with her siblings. She smiled at something Lisanna said, trying to comfort her by patting her head when she began to pout.

The barmaid looked up and waved at Kana when she caught her eyes. Kana smiled weakly at her, her chest tightening when Mirajane's smile widened before she went back to talking to Elfman and Lisanna.

Kana's eyes widened and she blushed slightly when she felt her heart beating way too fast, as it always did when she thought about Mirajane.

“Shit, I think I'm not straight.”

Gray sighed next to her.

“You're the last one to notice.”

 


	4. “She wants to kiss her lips but she’s scared to get caught”

Lucy laughed loudly at Natsu's antics, shaking her head when he began to fight with Gray. Next to her, Juvia stared at her smile, the way her eyes crinkled when Levy whispered something in her ear and the blush creeping on her cheeks when Kana implied something dirty. She loved how expressive and beautiful her girlfriend was. She couldn't help looking at her, memorising each expression she made and how relaxed she seemed there, surrounded by her friends, her family.

If she could, she would have kissed right there, in front of everyone. At that thought, her own smile faded a little bit. She wished they could tell their friends the truth, but none of them were ready.

As if she sensed her sadness, Lucy took discreetly her hand, squeezing it slightly. She smiled when Juvia looked at her.

“I love you.” She mouthed and that simple declaration was enough to reassure Juvia. They would tell them one day, and that day she knew they would accept them with open arms.

 


	5. "Your secret is safe, I won’t say a word”

“Erza?!”

Lucy jumped when Natsu yelled next to her. She turned to look at him, panicking and trying to cover his mouth with her hands.

“The one you like is Erza?!”

“Natsu shut up–” She began, glad that everyone in the guild was fighting. At least no one was paying attention to them.

“What? No, you need to tel her, that's–”

“ _Natsu_.” She interrupted him. He stopped teasing her when he saw how nervous she seemed. He felt a pang of guilt in his chest, she looked really scared. He hadn't meant to hurt her...

“I'm sorry, Luce. I won't tell her, I promise.”

She smiled weakly and squeezed one of his hand, thanking him quietly.

“One day I'll tell her.” She explained.

Natsu nodded. He laughed when Lucy went back to staring at Erza.

“You have weird taste though.”

She watched Erza holding Laxus and Elfman with one hand while trying to break Gajeel's arm with her other one.

“I know.” She sighed dreamily.

 


	6. “And I can’t change, even if I tried. Even if I wanted to”

No matter what the other said, Yukino wasn't brave. She was a strong mage, determined and ready to fight for the ones she loved, but she wasn't brave. She couldn't even get closer to the only person she wanted, the one she wanted to spend her time with. She could just look at her from afar, hiding her sadness from her friends. She wanted to try to be happy for her, she had finally found the love she had always deserved. But she wasn't the one who made her smile and that hurt her more than she wanted.

She smiled weakly at Rogue, pretending to listen to him, trying to forget the way her chest tightened each time Minerva laughed at something Sting said, their fingers happily intertwined.

 


	7. “Isn’t love all we need? Is it love?”

Levy sighed happily when she woke up next to Lucy. Her golden hair were shining and her sleepy face was so peaceful she couldn't help caressing her cheek softly. Lucy moaned in her sleep and took her hand, never waking up. Levy laughed quietly.

Lucy and her had never told anyone about their relationship, but they both knew that some of their friends were suspicious – especially Mirajane. But they didn't care, they didn't need to hide themselves.

They just needed to be together.

 


	8. "He was the kind of guy you wanted to kiss"

“To be honest, men are trash.”

“Yeah, I don't understand straight girls.”

“Or those _bisexual_ ones. Don't they just end up choosing a side?”

Levy looked down when she heard the group of girls talking next to her at the library. She stared at the books she was holding without seeing them. She knew they were wrong but she couldn't stop herself from thinking about their words. Her break-up with Lucy went smoothly, they were best friends, but what if she didn't approve of her and Gajeel? Would she lose her best friend? Was it worth it?

Yet she could only think of his grumpy expression, the way he blushed when someone implied there was something between them, his rare smiles...

“Ah that's so stupid, I can't stand girls who talk about what doesn't concern them.”

Levy jumped when Lucy arrived next to her, putting a book back in the shelf. The girls sent her a nasty glance and she glared at them so hard they decided to leave.

“Thank you, Lu-chan.” Levy said shyly.

“I don't know what you're talking about.” She winked at her and Levy laughed happily.

She felt so stupid, of course her best friend knew better.

 


	9. “Don’t you think it’s funny how they tell us how to live?”

Lucy took her phone on her bedside table and looked at the time, frowning when the light blinded her for a few seconds. She put it down and went back under the covers, smiling when her partner snuggled against her. She stared as Minerva kissed her shoulder, she was beautiful even when she was still half-asleep.

“Do you want me to leave?” Minerva whispered.

Lucy shook her head. “It's okay.”

“Won't your father freak out?”

“Probably. But so will yours when we'll tell him.”

Minerva shrugged and closed her eyes. “It's not like they can say something now, right?” She said. She took Lucy's left hand and kissed her knuckles, where her silver ring was before going back to sleep, soon joined by Lucy.

They had both followed too many rules during their life, but now no one could command them.

 


	10. “Are we just friends?”

Lucy was caressing Kana's back, listening to her talking about something stupid her father had said when he had come back to the guild a few days ago. She smiled when she heard how happy she was, so different from how she had been before telling him the truth. She was so relieved that Kana got along with him, she deserved to have a father as understanding and kind as him.

She thought about what she had been through and she felt a wave of sadness hit her. Kana had only told her story once, but each time she remembered it she felt this same sadness. Kana deserved the love she was receiving today and she was glad she could give some to her.

“Kana.”

“Hm?”

“Are we just friends?”

Kana turned to face her, her eyebrows raised and pointing at their naked bodies.

“Well, I'm totally fine without labels, you know...” The brunette said.

Lucy laughed at her answer.

“And I'm totally fine with being your girlfriend, you know...” Lucy said.

“Really?!”

“Why are you so surprised?”

“No, it's just that– Okay. Cool. Girlfriend is fine.”

“Cool.”

They looked at each other before beginning to laugh at their stupidity.

“So, tell me about what your father did to Natsu.”

And Kana's smile lit up her whole face when she began her story.

 


	11. “Sleepovers”

“I haven't had a sleepover for years!” Lisanna exclaimed.

“Really? You should have come sooner, we do it at least once a week.” Kana said from where she was on Lucy's bed.

“Yeah, and you never help us with anything.” Lucy said, sending a pillow to her face.

“Juvia enjoys these nights.”

“Me too!” Wendy added. “But it's too bad that Erza-san and Mira-san couldn't make it...”

“We all know where they are though.” Kana laughed before trying to avoid Lucy's wrath.

Lisanna smiled when Wendy asked Juvia where the two girls were. She was happy to be able to spend time with her family. When she had first been back from Edolas she had been scared, she thought that she didn't have her place anymore. She wouldn't have been able to blame her guildmates, so many years had passed, everything had changed.

But as she looked at Lucy reprimanding Kana and Juvia blushing because of Wendy's question, she felt happy to be back, happy to have been able to meet all these people.

“So what do we do now?” She asked, taking her place on a mattress.

“We talk about girls!” Kana exclaimed, pushing Lucy off of her bed, ignoring her cry when she fell headfirst on the floor.

“Again?” Whined Wendy, hiding her blushing face in her hands.

“Your turn will come, shrimp. Let's begin with the newbie.” Kana turned to Lisanna. “Talk, tell us your deepest secrets.”

“My what?”

“Your crush!”

She blushed suddenly. “I don't have–” she began, looking at each girl. However she made the mistake to look at Juvia just a bit longer and–

“Juvia?!”

Juvia's face was as red as Erza's hair and Lisanna felt like dying. It was _so_ embarrassing.

“J-Juvia is... Juvia thinks that...”

“That's okay, you don't have to answer!” Lisanna interrupted, her eyes wide. “I know that you don't–”

“But Juvia is alright! Juvia means that– Juvia too– Juvia– About Lisanna-san–”

“R-Really?”

“Y-Yes...”

“Then do you– would you want to–”

“I would love to–”

“That's the reason why I didn't want to participate in your sleepovers, Lu-chan.” Levy said, reading the new pages of Lucy's novel.

“I understand now.” The blonde said, sighing when Wendy started to cry, happy for the two girls, and Kana began her weekly speech about how she was the best Cupid out there. “No more sleepovers.

 


	12. “I’m scared to show just how I feel”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> flare is so precious ♥

Flare looked down when Lucy smiled at her. She knew the blonde girl would think she had done something wrong, something that had upset her, and she hated herself for making her think that. But she couldn't just look at her, not when she felt this way about her. She knew that if she looked at her beautiful smile everyone would show what she felt. Everything would be written her face and she didn't want Lucy to suffer because of her being unable to properly hide her feelings.

She jumped when Lucy's hand touched hers.

“Flare, it's fine.” She whispered. Flare looked up shyly, meeting Lucy's eyes. “We're fine.”

She suddenly felt like crying. Her girlfriend was the most beautiful and comprehensive person she had ever met, she was the luckiest girl in the world.

 


	13. “First time he kissed a boy”

Rogue remembered how to breathe when he couldn't feel Sting's lips on his own. He opened his eyes slowly and the first thing he noticed was how red his friend's cheeks were. The blond avoided his gaze at first, but when he finally looked at him, it was with a shy smile on his face. If Rogue was honest, that was the cutest thing he had ever seen.

Sting was suddenly pulled by Natsu so he sat back to his place. This broke the spell and he could hear and feel everything that had been blocked until now: the music, the excited screams, Yukino's hand on his back. Sting laughed when Natsu spun the bottle that fell on Gajeel and Rogue sat back next to his friend. Yukino tried to look at his face but he refused to meet her gaze.

If she looked at him, she'd know that it wasn't just a game. She'd know it had been the first time he had kissed someone, a boy, the person he loved.

 


	14. “Who says you can’t explore?”

“Do you want to go on a date with me?”

Erza jumped so hard she let the glass she had been holding fall. With a swift movement, Mirajane caught it before putting it back to its place.

“Are you serious?”

Mirajane smiled at her.

“Why wouldn't I be?”

“I'm not– I don't think I'm–”

“You just said you didn't want to spend your life with a man.” Erza frowned. That's what she had said, but she hadn't thought that it was how Mirajane would interpret it. “If you don't like it we'll just stop. We don't even have to call that a date, we can say it's a... friendly outing?” Mirajane said, smiling at her.

She took a few moments to think about it. She had no reason to refuse.

“... Okay.”

“Really?” Mirajane's eyes widened and Erza could feel her cheeks reddening. She simply shrugged.

“You won't regret it.” The barmaid added, kissing her cheek. Erza felt her heart pounding wildly and she believed her.

 


	15. “Never knew loving could hurt this good”

Wendy watched as Lucy sat down next to Natsu, frowning. The blonde crossed her arms and put her head on them. On the other side of the guild hall, she could see Lisanna walking to Mirajane, probably to complain too. They had probably fought. It was rare, but when it happened everyone knew.

That was something Wendy couldn't really understand. If it hurt them so bad, why would they still be a couple? She had asked Erza once and she had tried to explain. Yet it was a complicated concept to her, how could loving hurt _and_ feel good?

Erza had laughed and told her she would understand, one day. She had to admit it annoyed her a little bit, why wouldn't she be able to understand while being a child?

However, as she looked at Lisanna walking shyly to Lucy less than an hour later and saying something that made the blonde hugged her, she thought that she really looked forward to understanding this feeling.

 


	16. “I promised not to fall in love and that I wouldn’t drink too much”

“Kana!” Lucy shouted. “ _Kana_!”

Her friend finally turned to her and laughed when she saw she was with Loki who was currently trying to take her to dance.

“Looks like you're having fun without me, Lucy!” She answered, getting closer to her so she could hear her above the music. The blonde blushed and shook her head, mouthing a “shut up” and pulled her next to her, putting her mouth near her ear.

“Promise you won't drink too much!”

Kana raised her right hand. “I swear.” She declared, crossing her fingers in her back.

“For real?!”

“Yeah, don't be so surprised! What, do you want me to say I won't fall in love either?” She laughed. “Now go have fun with your man.”

Lucy blushed and, with a last worried glance to her, she finally took Loki's hand. Kana and him exchanged a thumb up and she made her way to the bar.

She crashed against the bar, ignoring the weird girl with blue hair that glared at her and waved at the barmaid. She hadn't been ready to see a beautiful girl with long white hair and an angelic smile. She felt her heart pounding wildly and that was a sensation she wasn't used to, not when she was sober.

Well, she was glad she had crossed her fingers.

 


	17. “Do you feel the same?”

Curled up against her girlfriend in her bed, Lisanna stared at the ring she was holding. Juvia and her had been dating for years now, but she had never dared to ask more of her. She was afraid to be the second choice, the one who had been chosen because Gray had found someone else. Deep down she knew it was stupid, Gray and Juvia were now great friends and it was obvious the water mage had no feelings for him anymore. Yet, she couldn't help wondering what would happen if one day Gray realised he actually had feelings for her. Would she choose him? Would Lisanna be alone again? She didn't want to think about that day...

She sighed and watched Juvia sleep peacefully. Slowly, she put the jewel on her ring finger. She allowed herself a small smile, wondering what their married life would look like.

“Juvia wasn't expecting this.”

Lisanna jumped when she noticed that her girlfriend was awake. Suddenly she was very aware of the fact that Juvia was staring at the ring on her own finger, a ring that hadn't been there when she had fallen asleep. Lisanna blushed, realising how weird this whole situation was. She was about to explain everything, but she stopped when she saw the tears in Juvia's eyes.

She stared as Juvia put her hand near her face and kissed softly the ring, closing her eyes.

“I will.” She whispered and Lisanna couldn't contain her own tears. She hugged her tightly, thinking how stupid she had been. Juvia loved her and she loved Juvia more than anything in this world.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i think this is the last chapter ! i looked at the other themes and i really don't know what to write for them, but maybe i'll have another idea before the end of the month.  
> thank you for reading, commenting and leaving kudos ! it's the first time i wrote for so many FT characters and i really enjoyed it :)

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere  
> tumblr : miss-cactus
> 
> Please leave Kudos/comments ♥


End file.
